Next: Twilight Style
by GtotheAtotheBBY
Summary: Mtv's Next Twilight Style! Edward's trying to find the love of his life! Oneshot!


Next: Twilight Style

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or Next!

**A.N. Very OOC! You have been warned! **

Characters:

Edward: Bronze hair, green eyes, muscular piano player.

Lauren: Blonde, ditzy, and dumb.

Jessica: Wild curly dark hair, hyper, ditzy

Rosalie (I'm using the stereotypical Rosalie): Self-centered, catty, beautiful, mean, tall, and blonde.

Alice: Spiky black hair, spunky, and nice.

Bella: plainly beautiful, smart, long dark brown hair, shy, and sweet.

"Bad dates never end, or do they? You're going on five dates. If the first one sucks, just say, "**Next**." Kick 'em to the curb, and start over with someone new. Don't feel bad for daters who get the boot. They'll get cash for every minute they last and the one who makes it to the end will choose to go on a second date or take the money and run. So be careful what you do, because you could be "NEXT."

[Edward, 17

"I'm Edward Cullen, I'm 17, and I want a girl who I can make beautiful music with."

You see Edward playing his piano.

"I love to play piano, so I need a girl who can appreciate classical music."

You see Edward with headphones on, listening to music.

"My favorite pass time, is listening to music so my girl has to have good taste."

"It's time to find the girl of my dreams. Let's go."

[The Daters

[Lauren, 17

"Hey, I'm Lauren; I'm like 17, and the guy will like love, my like smart . . . . . ness."

[Jessica, 17

"I'm Jessica, I'm 17, and if this guy doesn't fall for my amazing beauty, he will definitely fall for my gorgeous booty."

[Rosalie, 18

"I'm Rosalie, and I'm 18. This guy can't 'NEXT' me, I mean, just look at me."

[Alice, 17

"I'm Alice, I'm 17, and I know, that this guy and I have a bright future."

[Bella, 17

"I'm Bella, I'm 17, and I'll win this guy over with my sweet personality."

"The ladies are warming themselves up, and Edward's preparing for a duet. The symphony of love is starting on the 'Next' bus."

On the bus

"So, what do you think he looks like?" asked Alice. She was practically bouncing of the walls.

"I hope he is like, tall and like, cute," Lauren giggled.

Lauren then got out of her seat, "Well it looks like I'm up, like first. Bye Ladies."

"Good Luck," Rosalie said, "you'll need it." Lauren walked off the bus then the girls started talking.

"How do you think she'll do?" asked Bella.

"Well if he's looking for a hideous tramp, she'll win," Jessica said.

Lauren:

Was tricked into cutting of her hair for a modeling contract when she was 15.

Hates new girls who come to schools, and steal all the guys.

Vice President of the Mean Blonde Girls of America Association.

Lauren hopes she hits all the right notes, the ladies on the bus hope she goes flat with a '**NEXT**".

Edward POV

I was standing outside the bus, waiting for the first girl, when a short blonde girl stepped off the bus. She looked like she thought she had this in the bag. She wasn't really my type, but I decided to be nice. She strutted over, shaking her hips way too much and grabbed my hand.

"Hi I'm Lauren," she greeted. I really didn't want to get to know her.

"I'm Edward, and I hate to say this but, '**NEXT**'," I said. Her face fell, and she started walking away, "You're ugly anyway."

00:07 1$

"I'm like, going to give this like, dollar to Edward and hope he like, buys a ?$#$, because he so, won't be getting one from me," Lauren screamed to the camera, before walking back to the bus.

On the bus

All the girls cheered as Lauren walked back onto the bus, "That guy is a total loser, but don't take my word for it, Jessica your next."

Jessica got up and walked toward the door, "I'll show you how to win a guy's heart."

Jessica:

Known as a catty backstabber to her friends

Gets pissed at girls who hang out with her, but almost get killed by freaky perverts.

Hates beautiful new girls

Edward POV

I'm starting to feel bad for how I treated that girl, but I just didn't like her. The next girl was no better, but I decided to give this one a chance. After we introduced ourselves I decided we went to the challenge.

"I like a musical girl so, I'm going to play a song on the piano and you have to sing it, okay?"

"Okay," Jessica answered. Edward and Jessica sat on the piano bench and he started to play a familiar tune.

"Twinkle, Twinkle little star

How I wonder what you are

Up above the world so high

Like a diamond in the sky"

She was about to continue when Edward stopped her. She sounded awful, like two drunken cats on crack, fighting over tuna.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't take it '**NEXT**'."

03: 47 4$

Jessica got up and walked toward the bus, but not without screaming, "Screw you."

"I may not be able to sing, but I have other skills that Edward will never see."

On the bus

"Four dollars is not nearly enough for what that guy put me through. Good Luck Rosalie."

The beautiful blonde stood up and strolled to the door, "I won't need it."

Rosalie

President of the Mean Blonde Girls of America Association

Won Miss Teen USA 2005

Favorite activity is looking at herself in the mirror

Edward POV

WOW! This girl was beautiful. I really hope this works out. After I told her what she was supposed to do she started singing and her voice was beautiful.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" I asked.

"Of course," she answered. I took her hand and led her to a picnic table with a bunch of food.

On the bus

"Rosalie's been with him for a while," Bella sighed.

"If he didn't want me he won't want her," Lauren snapped.

"Right," Jessica agreed sarcastically.

Edward POV

"So, what do you do?" I asked.

"I'm a pageant girl. I'm getting prepared for the upcoming Ms. America pageant."

"That's cool, I'm a-," she cut me off.

"I love being in pageants. All the attention has to be on me all the time. It is so fun," she cheered.

"That's-,"

"Also, getting my hair and nails done has to be my favorite activity."

"Oh, well-,"

"I'm a shoe in for the title, because I am-," this time I cut her off.

"I'm sorry, maybe we can be friends '**NEXT**'."

24: 33 25$

"What?" she screamed. She reached on the table for my cup of juice and poured it on my head.

"Jerk!" she screamed and stormed off toward the bus.

"I'm sure Rosalie would check herself out more then she would me," Edward told the camera as he tried to dry himself off.

"I'm to good for him anyway," Rosalie laughed as she sauntered to the bus.

"That jerk Nexted me, after 25 minutes. Alice if he picks you, you know his standards are low."

"Whatever Rosalie," Alice snapped as she walked off the bus.

Alice:

Claims to be a psychic

Thinks she was a fairy in a former life

Was voted 'peppiest person' freshman year

Edward POV

After I changed shirts and was remotely dry I met Alice. We got along, but it wasn't exactly a connection.

"I'm sorry, but there doesn't seem to be much of a connection, **NEXT**"."

14:45 15$

"It's cool. If it's not there, it's not there." She hugged me and walked back to the bus. I could see her as my friend, or maybe a sister.

"Edward was a nice guy, but I'm into blondes." ; )

"We didn't have a connection. Bella you're up next."

"This guy sounds wild, seems like I'll have to tame him," Bella laughed as she walked of the bus.

Bella

Trips over her own feet

Attracts danger on a regular basis

Hates the smell of blood

Edward POV

She was stunning, simply stunning. If you could build a relationship on looks alone she'd win, but let's hope when she opens her mouth I still like her.

"Hi, I'm Bella."

I'm in love!

"Edward, I'm Edward." I then dropped to my knee and took her hands in mine.

"You've been on this date for six seconds. You can either take one dollar and run or you can go on a second date with me," I explained.

"_Four dollars, is not nearly enough for what that guy put me through. Good Luck Rosalie." _

"_Well if he's looking for a hideous tramp, she'll win," Jessica said. _

"_I'm really sorry, but I can't take it '__**NEXT**__'." _

"I don't really know you, but I want to so, I would love to go on a second date with you," she said. I picked her up and swung her around.

"Edward we're too hot for you anyway," Rosalie, Jessica, and Lauren screamed. Alice just rolled her eyes.

Two weeks later. . . . .

Bella and Edward are sitting on a couch watching there episode of 'NEXT'.

"I still can't believe you just offered me the second date, right off the spot," Bella said.

"Hey, I liked you on first site," Edward retorted

"Wait till we tell people we met on tv," Bella sighed.

"I didn't know I could possibly meet someone like you on a reality show. I love you Bella," Edward sighed.

"I love you too, Edward."

Happily Ever After

Or until

**NEXT** time!

Check out my other stories:

Bella Joins the Mini Pussycat Dolls (will be updated soon)

Nobody's Perfect

Bella Get's Bitten By a Leech

Old Friends(complete)

Love Isn't Fair (complete)


End file.
